Conception
by ThaDoctor17
Summary: Naruto is taking a shower after a mission when his wife Hinata interrupts him. NaruHina lemon, very hot. Hope ya all like it!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto._

Author's Note: Well… I wrote this for the lemon contest of dA. I doubt it'll win, but I wanted to write it for myself as well. Enjoy!

Naruto washed his hair, slowly rubbing the shampoo into his scalp. He had just returned from a weeklong mission and he needed to shower.

He had hoped Hinata would be home, but since she took over as the head of the Hyuuga clan, she was often at their compound. She knew he'd be coming home today. He was disappointed she hadn't been waiting for him. Suddenly the bathroom door slid open.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata called. She slipped in and dropped her shirt on the floor. Steam filled the room and she could barely make out Naruto's figure through the glass to the shower.

Naruto smiled, knowing Hinata had come in for him. He turned and saw as she dropped her bra, and proceeded to remove her pants. She pulled them to her ankles, along with her underwear, and stepped out of them.

Naruto slid the glass door of the shower and stared upon the naked woman he had married. In all their years together, he still could never believe how beautiful she was. From her nimble feet, to her gradually thickening and well-defined thighs, to her womanly stomach, to her luscious, plump breasts, to her thin neck, her soft lips, her child-like nose, and her orb-blue eyes, she was perfect. Her stomach wasn't flat or plump, but just the right size for a healthy woman. She stepped into the shower with him.

She closed the glass door behind her and stared her lover in the eye. She slowly moved her hands behind his head and got lost in his smile.

"I love you… so much, Naruto-kun," she whispered softly before pulling herself up to his face, standing on her toes, and placing her lips on his, closing her eyes. She hated when he was gone, and needed to convince herself that the next time wouldn't be so long.

Naruto fell in love with Hinata all over again, as he had every time they kissed. A kiss with Hinata, to him, was like a slice of heaven. It was as if a warm liquid flowed through his body, lighting every cell ablaze with passion. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Although they continued to do nothing but smack their lips together, mouths closed, their joy, love, and passion all built. When the kiss finally broke, they were waist-to-waist, and Naruto leaned back, ignoring his throbbing member that was positioned under Hinata's legs.

"I love you more," he finally answered her, in a whisper, smiling brightly. She smiled back at him. They could never really settle the argument; who loved who more?

"Prove it!" Hinata demanded as she bucked her hips back, grabbed his piece in the tight fingers on her right hand, and pulled it up. She stroked her hand over it gently.

Naruto chuckled and stumbled back as his member grew harder. He reached behind him and accidentally turned the hot water on as high as it went. The steam in the room doubled and it became hotter in almost an instant.

Naruto pulled her back into a deep kiss. Today, he would prove he loved her more, in this shower.

Hinata smiled into the kiss as Naruto's cock throbbed in her hand and she squeezed it tighter with her pumps. Naruto flinched slightly at the new strength her hands held and he kissed her harder.

After only seconds Hinata became wet, although all the water was hitting Naruto's back. She turned them so that the extremely hot water fell on her as well and she let it smother their faces as they kissed.

The kiss broke and Naruto noticed the mad lust in his wife's eyes. He gave her a questioning look. She smiled and nodded, moving his member lower and backing her waist up. She slowly pulled him into her and Naruto grabbed her ass, slipping his hands to her thighs and lifting her to him.

Hinata moaned softly as Naruto slowly entered her. He held her legs on either side of him and she wrapped them around his back ash he began pulling out and thrusting back in. She stared into his eyes as they landed on hers. They were both lost in each other. If the house had blown up, neither would've noticed because of how involved they were in only each other.

He held her steady and in a perfect motion, hitting her sweet spot with every push. Soon they were both ready to cum.

Hinata whined, letting Naruto know, and Naruto nodded, showing he too was ready. He sped up his repetition. In and out; Hinata cried Naruto's name; Naruto grunted and then moaned Hinata's.

The warm liquid released from Naruto and filled Hinata. Naruto slowed to a stop and slowly dropped to his knees. Hinata smiled at him as he set her down on her back and pulled out.

Water fell on them both as Naruto crawled to Hinata's face. He hadn't kissed her since he entered her; that was too long. He kissed her as they lay together on the shower floor, the water washing away their act.

It was minutes before either of them moved and when they did, they washed and wandered to bed, hand-in-hand. They fell asleep that night in seconds. Nine months later the son of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata was born.


End file.
